List of quests in Dragon Quest IX
Quest #001 - #010 evencloth | reward = pretty betsy | detail = Julia from Stornway has asked you to bring her an Evencloth. She seems to think the Ragged Reapers around Zere drop them from time to time. | hint = Fight Ragged Reapers in Zere region, there is 1/16 chance of dropping evencloth. }} Quest #011 - #020 a malleable mask | reward = jaguarment | detail = Malinda from Stornway wants to see if you can make a malleable mask even more beautiful with alchemy. She said she would be happy enough just to see the result, but if you give it to her, she'll swap it for a jaguarment. | hint = }} Quest #021 - #030 macrabre mantle | reward = lunar fan | detail = Stornway fashion designer Kalvin wants you to make him a macrabre mantle. He says he'd be happy enough just to see it, but he'll swap it for a lunar fan if you're willing to actually give it to him. | hint = }} gold plate | reward = lunar fan | detail = Ruki, a trainee guard from Gleeba, told you about a strange request he'd received. Apparently, the gold golems who roam the Djust Desert want someone to go after the fake gold-plated golem in their midst. | hint = }} gold plate | reward = Ruby of Protection | detail = Mehdik, aguard from Gleeba, asked you to grab five grubby bandages from manky mummies. | hint = You can find manky mummy in The Plumbed Depths, steal grubbyy bandage from them using a thief party member who has learnt "Half-inch". }} Quest #031 - #040 hocus chimaer feather | reward = Magic skirt | detail = Afan, a young man who hangs around in the dance hall in Gleeba wants you to bring him three hocus chimaera feather so he can impress Belinda, a girl who struts her stuff there. | hint = Use you thief party member to cast "Half-inch" on Hocus chimaera, then it would have higher rate of dropping the feather. }} | reward = | detail = You read a book in the Mirage Mahal begging someone to seek out the legendary belly-dancing teacher of the Iluugazar Plains. Apparently, he's very pretty, and always adorn with jewels... | hint = }} Quest #041 - #050 Quest #051 - #060 Quest #061 - #070 Quest #071 - #080 Quest #081 - #090 Quest #091 - #100 slick slacks, | detail = Brusque Lee at Alltrades Abbey has set you a challenge in return for the ultimate secret of martial arts: make five scarewolves quail with a terrifying War Cry before dealing the final blow. | hint = Only the monsters that are defeated at the same turn they are stricken with terror by War Cry counts. Adjust your equipments so that your Martial artist can be the first one to act, and your other party member can defeat the monster after him/her. }} Tycoon's trove | reward = Rogue's robe , Roguess' robe , 1000 coins | detail = You met Buster in the pub in Dourbridge, and were invited to join his infamous gang, the B-Team. All you have to do is steal back the tycoon's trove swiped by a hunter mech last seen in the Bad Cave north of Bloomingdale. | hint = }} Tycoon's trove | reward = | detail = Buster, the thief you met in the pub in Dourbridge, wants you to help him get revenge. He need you to steal back a lunar diamond from a sorcerer in the basement level of Gerzuun. | hint = }} Quest #101 - #110 Quest #111 - #120 Category:Dragon Quest IX lists